


The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea.

by tsunderellla



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderellla/pseuds/tsunderellla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short mindless fic nothing special ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea.

It was truly disgusting. Filthy. Vile. The way your stomach churned, the way your finger shakily scribbled on a sea of black on the crisp cream paper, everything about it was awful. In their eyes the sea was nothing but hopeless delusions and mindless fantasies that left nothing but a taste of pity almost on their tongues. But to you, that sea of black was just more than those listed above, to you it was a door, a door to a sick dark world that you created within the dept of your heart. 

You have never intended to hurt anyone, but in the end people have always inflicted pain on you. Whether it would be throwing punches or hurling harsh words that seeped in like venom in your heart, you always muttered to yourself that there was a reason for all this. Perhaps it was God punishing you for being born, perhaps it was just destiny laughing at the cruel jest it played on you.. you just never figured it out. Every single day of your life demons began to inhabit that lousy loud little head of yours; scratching, clawing, screaming until it drove you mad. And mad is shortly what you became. You figured if you couldn't be the perfect diamond that you were supposed to be polished into then why don't you taint that purity with your own hands? You felt empty, hallow, but you later began to fill that emptiness with the company of countless men driven by their lust to get that diamond of yours. The crimson that leaked from their skin that dripped on to yours was something you thought was utterly beautiful. The thick liquid that painted your loneliness fed the demons that lived inside you, but it was always so goddamn painful because it never filled that void of yours. The deep ugly void that resides in your heart. Dark like the ink that spilled on your papers, and dark like the bruises that marked your aching body from years of wanting to get what you craved: love. 

Sure the paper that sat in front of you had listened to you, but there were days where sleep wasn't even a friend and neither was inspiration. The days where you didn't hold the key to that sick dark world of yours was days you wanted to get rid of yourself, drowning in the calm deep blue sea as the icy cold would caress your fragile body. You were truly a monster. Nothing but a monster. You became your own demon. But it wasn't until a certain someone came into your twisted little fairy tale. The day you met him, or even laid your soft lilac eyes on was the day your cage began to rattle. You began to obsess every little detail of his. The strong posture he bore, the piercing icy blues that screamed determination, the long slender limbs, the way he rolled his eyes one direction to the next when reading or scoffing, you could have almost even sworn you could hear your own blood pulsing through your veins. 

You wanted to capture every little detail of this young man, you wanted to not only see but observe his every little move and looks and keep him locked in your little world. There was something about him that made you feel.. relieved. You wanted him more than anything in the world. You didn't want his life essences spilled on that empty canvas of yours. You wanted him in a way that was so pure and so innocent it almost terrified you to the point your skinny legs trembled in excitement whenever you saw him without the usual hunger for something more passionate, hot, sinful. To you, he became both your own messiah and your devil because with a single look all that ugly hatred and bitterness of yours melted away to painted cheeks and stuttering messes and the devil for with a single harsh truth you bent and broke to every one of his little commands. You worshiped and adored that very ground he walked on and it almost made you so sad how he could never see you as more than a servant to a master, a lowly being to a God.

You craved every thing from him. You wanted his arms to caress your broken aching pieces and put them back together and be the reflection of him. But he won't ever do that, and then soon enough you wanted just anything from him. Every harsh blows from him touched you like ice, then flamed to excitement, it was sick and disgusting but you couldn't have cared less. You loved it, every single inch of him. You loved him so much that the ocean waves that you thought was once comforting to caress just sounded like utter hell. It was disgusting how your world had revolved around him. He was your sea, your God, your devil, your stars, your moon, your world, your entire galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this was just a mindless fic nothing more~


End file.
